


Home

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crappy Fic, I don't know, M/M, Unbelievable, and shouyou is being shouyou, bruh they have kids, but i didn't show them, cause I'm lazy, domestic?, fluff or something, i mean kei is too soft here, is this even the right thing to tag?, it's just fluff nothing else, it's not omegaverse istg, just them being cuddly first thing in the morning, kei is soft, kisses of course, no beta we die like daichi, obviously it's a short one shot, occ i think, probably a fluff, probably because i'm sleep af, thay adopted it okay?, their inlove your honor, their married your highness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Their both tired, tired from all the work- thank anyone it's finally weekend.Or- a snippet of domestic life in Tsukishima's household, where Kei and Shoyou are married, and have adopted kids.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even supposed to say? Oh wait, I have. This is a short one shot, you can call it a fluffy or just a normal one, it's clearly on you. Not beta read, because I just dont, but I will try in the future. A crappy fic I should say, since I wrote this in the middle of the night where I can't sleep even though I'm clearly tired and sleepy. But please enjoy, if you did. Any form of support is highly appreciated, thank you in advance. Have a nice day or night everyone. And I'm out.

The cold wind clashing with the curtains by the bed, constantly startling the two couple cuddling, listening to each other's heart beat. The ginger head snuggle closely to the blonde in his side, tucking his head in the blonde's collarbone, sniffing the morning scent of the latter.

It's been like a week since they can finally be like this; weekdays full of work, children, work, children. They haven't even slept like this warm in a while. They haven't been in each other's arms like this for a while, haven't been waking up, cuddly on the bed waiting for the sun to rise up and get the day started.

The blonde starts to grunt in coldness, getting all even more cuddly than before, bringing a soft smile to the ginger in front of him. He open his eyes, eyeing his beloved, blowing an air through the ginger's hair, waving like a grass in a windy day, sky in a hue of orange, yellow and red.

He press his chin and close his eyes once again, humming a song they both love. Shouyou's eyes softly shot up by the song he's hearing; he join him, harmony starting to arise, setting their ears into a full bliss.

They hum, and hum, out of love, secretly lowering their voices once in a while to listen to their beloved's voice. Eventually breaking their hug to stretch and hug again, but with their forehead touching each other.

The ginger slowly coming closer, closing his eyes, seemingly to kiss the blonde, only to feel a finger stopping him. He openly ask him why, and the blonde grunted, "morning breath, hun," Shouyou just sigh and sat up, clearly eyeing the slightly open window from their bed, slipping a seam of light from the bright sun.

Kei's hand on his waist, he got up and walk towards the bathroom to start his day by washing his face and brushing his teeth to of course, finally kiss his demanding husband on the bed.

The blonde grunted at loss of touch but doesn't want to get up, and so he stays- and stays until he had enough. Picking up his glasses on the table beside him, ruffling his hair and yawning out of frustration, walk towards the bathroom and sees the ginger brushing his teeth with one hand and the other seemly waiting for him to hug him.

He walk, picking his toothbrush up, putting a toothpaste, handing it over his mouth and picking up Shouyou with both of his hands, placing him beside the sink and finally brush his teeth.

The ginger on his side, also continue what he was doing, scratching his eyes out of habit and yawning against the blonde's shoulder sending a warm air to Kei's.

Shouyou's finished, Kei's finished- finally giving each other's a peck in a pure bliss they've all been waiting for. Kei broke the kiss, receiving a grunt from the ginger head- smiling, putting both of his palm on the latter's head, bringing it down and place a kiss onto Shoyou's forehead.

They both close their eyes, feeling a group of butterflies flying in their stomach.

It's almost been 8 years since their marriage, but the love they feel together from the very start didn't change. The feel of wanting each other's kiss, the feel of wanting to be hug, the feel of wanting to be cared- it didn't change.

Ever since they met each other, they knew they are made for each other, they knew they are soulmates, they knew- they knew that they finally found home, they knew that this is their home.

"Hey, don't fall asleep now. The kids are probably waiting for us in their room to greet them," the blonde said, seeing his love almost falling asleep in his shoulders- softly ruffling the ginger's hair as a form of endearment.

"Five more minutes," yawning through his half-lidded eyes, smiling to Kei for a consideration.

It's saturday, and yesterday was friday, meaning- work day. He was restless that day, giving his all to finished the task he'd given too.

He want to rest, sleep, but he can't. He have responsibilities to do, and one of them is to cook for their growing kids.

"It's almost 7 in the morning, love. We need to make breakfasts," feeling a shake in his shoulder to wake him up from his void.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake now, don't be mad," making Kei's giggle, placing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

If it's Kei in his high school, this would probably won't be happening, but it does. Kei's sweet side can only be seen when he's with his love; smiling, laughing, all because of his family, all because of their home, all because of them feeling their are finally home.


End file.
